Noah and Betty- StarCrossed Lovers
by Gracekim1
Summary: The Galatic Guardians(The Barrett Family) and The Universal Union(The Parker Family) have been at war for years. On their 16th birthday, Betty Barrett and Noah Parker meet without realising their past. Now it's their chance to change history and make sure there is a future for their galatic loave!-My version of 'Romeo and Juliet' with a twist


Noah and Betty- Galactic Star-crossed lovers

**I was inspired by both 'Romeo and Juliet' AND THE ANIME VERSION 'Romeo X Juliet' to write this story which is also based on the original but with a slight plot twist! Enjoy!**

A long time ago, The Parker family under the council of Universal Union fought against the Barrett family of Galactic Guardians. A mysterious Oracle called Max who had a light green robe over his face revealing only bits of his short brown hair, predicted that one from each family was to fall in love on their 16th birthday while war raged on. The stone floor on Celebra was shattered as the battle continued.

It was now the 16th may and Princess Betty was getting ready to go to the Galactic ball on Bane of Fragnog. Beatrixo and Jimmy, her grandparents were helping her get ready as her parents had died during the war when she was only 6.

Betty wore a frilly purple dress with red shoes and wore red lipstick.

At the same time, Prince Noah was getting dressed for the ball as well.

'Noah, are you ready yet? I can almost taste those aliens!' King Andy said.

'I'm almost done' Noah called back.

'I think you'll meet that special someone today, Noah. I just know it' Noah's mum, Fiona said.

'Thanks Mum' Noah said as he got up from his wooden chair while wearing red and white frilly tuxedo.

Just then, King Andy escorted Noah towards the balcony with Duchess Penelope at his side.

'Attention everyone! My son, Prince Noah is engaged with Duchess Penelope!' King Andy announced.

'What?! But she's snobby!' Noah cried.

'You'll do as I say' King Andy said, sternly.

'Yes, Dad' Noah said, obediently.

'Are you ready, Betty?' Paloma asked.

'Yeah, let's go' Betty replied as she wore a purple mask over her eyes and drove her purple Starcruiser to the Galactic Palace.

'Betty, remember you're going to free the Universe from The Parkers' grasp' Betty's mum's last words rang through her mind.

She went inside and saw loads of guests dancing under a disco ball.

Noah, while wearing a orange mask walked out the grand purple steps and began to dance with Betty.

Chaz, Penelope's brother was wearing a red and black tuxedo was standing behind Noah and Swept Betty from Noah's arms.

'Hello, Beautiful' Chaz said.

'Er…Hi' Betty replied.

'Chaz, You can dance with someone else now' Noah stated.

'Ok, suit yourself' Chaz said as he allowed Noah to be with Betty again.

'Say, fair teen what's your name?' Noah asked.

'I'm sorry, I have to go' Betty said as Maximus, Noah's dad's friend watched them from the balcony.

'Noah, Your dad wants you' Minimus, Maximus' servant said.

'I'll be there soon' Noah said as he rushed after Betty into Hidden passage.

'I'm Noah, what's your name?' Noah asked.

'I'm…' Betty began but another Servant came and told Noah his dad was waiting.

'Bye' Betty said as she went back to her ship and flew home.

'I see you had a good time at the Galactic ball?' Beatrixo asked.

'Yes, Granny. I met a handsome boy and danced with him. It was magical' Betty stated.

'Now that you're 16, we need to tell you something very important' Jimmy said.

'Your full name is: Betty Mystic Jewel Barrett and your parents were galactic royalty killed by the Universal Union Parker family. It's time for you to reclaim what was stolen from this family' Beatrixo declared as she gave Betty a pink bracelet.

'My name is Noah James Unique Parker' Noah said.

'Well, Noah. You're getting married to me whether you like it or not' Penelope declared as she stormed off.

'The Parkers have been at war with our family for years' Jimmy explained.

'They terrorised Earth's citizens and ours all this time and You will be the one to stop him, Betty' Beatrixo added.

'And we're sworn to protect you' Regina said.

'Yeah, Me, Juanita, Degill, Regina, X-5 and Sparky' Paloma added.

'Your highness' They said in unision as they bowed.

'Do you have the money?' Maximus asked.

'It's all here, 100 Celebra jewels as promised' Noah's Dad said.

'Now you have to keep your end of the bargain: Destroy the rebels and the remainder of the Barrett family' Minimus said.

'Or you'll pay!' Minimus' evil face threaten.

'Yes, sir' Noah's dad replied as he went away.

'Once The Parker Family have been wiped out the Barretts, My bloodmonks will finish them off!' Maximus declared.

_He's up to something big,_ Noah thought as he quickly ran away.

**I hope you like the start of my romance fanfic! I'll continue it next week! If you have any idea just PM me ok? Read and review or Maximus will get you!**


End file.
